Innocence
by ivemademychoice
Summary: Part of my 'New Worlds' story. Stephen comes home one night to find Rose and Connor in bed, but it's not what it looks like. Connor/Rose friendship.


**A/N: Part of my 'New Worlds' story.**

**Stephen comes home one night to find Rose and Connor in bed, but it's not what it looks like.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own any of these characters, or Primeval or Doctor Who **

Stephen shoved his keys in his jacket pockets as he arrived home; he found it so much easier that Rose let him stay at her flat, well her and Connor's flat. It had been a long long night, he and Cutter had been away investigating an anomaly site on the other side of the country for the past few days, neither he nor Cutter were particularly organised, and put together they definitely weren't, they managed to miss two trains in one night, meaning they had to catch the very last train of the night, resulting in arriving home at 2am.

Stephen yawned gently, rubbing his eyes softly as he walked in to Rose's front room, stopping suddenly at the sight, it wasn't a sight he had necessarily thought he would see, if anything he was slightly confused by it. The sofa bed Rose had bought just in case anyone ever came to stay, which they hadn't, was pulled out in front of the large screen TV. He noticed that popcorn was scattered all over the floor as though someone had chucked or kicked it on to the floor, Stephen looked at the sofa bed, laughing gently at what he saw. Connor and Rose were sprawled across the bed with a blanket draped over them, and when he said 'them' he meant mainly over Connor and Rose's body was half covered with the small area of blanket Connor had decided to share with her.

Quietly, trying not to wake either of them straight away, although numerous times he had witnessed Rose trying to awaken Connor and it just seemed impossible. Silently, he bent down, looking at Rose for a minute or two, watching as she slept peacefully, a small smile grew on Stephen's face as her eyes began to twitch open until they were staring back at him.

"Hey," Rose whispered her voice quiet as she adjusted to being awake and where she was, "You're back." She smiled softly, she felt as though it had been weeks since she had last seen Cutter and Stephen, but in reality it had only been five days.

"Yeah," Stephen whispered back, "Hope you don't mind me coming back here, Cutter was driving in this direction, and you'd be surprised how difficult it is to get a taxi at this time of night on a weekday."

"No worries," Rose shook her head gently, "I don't mind, means I get to see you." She sighed contently and kissed Stephen gently, realising why she was even asleep downstairs to begin with, looking at the TV screen and the 'Bones' TV theme was playing on the menu screen.

"Been having fun whilst I've been away then?" Stephen asked, stroking a strand of hair away from Rose's eye, nodding towards the TV screen.

"Lots, and it's been very beneficial, me and Con have gotten through over three seasons of 'Bones' in five days! Pretty good going, even for us!"

"That's a lot of watching," He smiled, Rose and Connor had a thing, most weeks or month the two of them would have a night watching TV seasons back to back, finishing their shows as soon as they could, enjoying a rare night off if Stephen and Cutter were working instead. Stephen heard Rose giggling gently as she began to hear Connor groaning next to her. "Sleeping beauty's awakening I see." Stephen commented as Connor began to rub his eyes, laughing as Connor realised the situation, him and Rose in a bed, and Stephen coming home.

"Stephen," Connor stuttered as he soon woke up, jolting upright, "This isn't...it's not..." He continued to stutter, he didn't quite know what to say in this situation, and Stephen simply smirked in reply.

"i know Connor. Thanks for the clarification. Innocent TV watching, in a bed, with my girlfriend."

"Yeah." Connor nodded, "Innocent." He said, he hated it when Stephen would try and make him feel awkward, he knew he did it on purpose, and he only did it because it annoyed and confused Connor, making him slightly paranoid.

"Okay," Stephen nodded at Connor, "continue innocently watching then, I am going to bed." He called as he started to walk away, Rose getting up slowly to follow.

"Rose's bed!" Connor yelled as Stephen walked away, only to receive a light slap over the head from Rose as she walked past. "Ow! What? I was just making a point." He muttered.

"Whatever. Night Con!"

"Night." Connor whispered to himself as he curled up under the blanket, too tired to walk to his bedroom, he could happily sleep on the sofa bed for one night, Rose had always complained she had bought the sofa bed and it had never been used. _Now it was _Connor thought as he drifted off in to sleep.

**Thoughts? Just a little oneshot, I like the idea of Connor and Rose being friends.**

**Please review! ^_^**


End file.
